cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Straylight
}} Basic Facts about Straylight Straylight is Imperial Legate of the Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order, a Deputy position to the Foreign Affairs Imperial Officers (Triyun and VektorZero). He is one of two Legates, the other being SupremeGuru. The position itself is considered "dept head" of the FA department and it involves running the day-to-day maintenance of it's 40+ person staff, as well as being an upper-level representative of NPO to foreign alliances abroad. Data about the Leadership and Policy of Straylight Straylight is an ancient nation, most commonly known as a member-state of the New Pacific Order. It is ruled by a powerful authoritarian elite who have placed sole power in their leader, First Citizen Henry Dorsett Case. While there is no popular representation in the upper echelons of Straylight, the First Citizen has created an economic powerhouse and strictly enforces wide civil liberties for his populace. Straylight is a majority market-based economy, but the government provides strong Keynesian regulations in order to maintain the fairness and stability of the society. The government provides several basic economic institutions in order to keep an adequate safety net; including social security, universal public healthcare, universal education (daycare through university levels), and institutions meant to keep all citizens at basic levels of welfare. It also maintains strong cooperation with private business and labor, ensuring that the market economy operates at high efficiency while still employing as many people as possible. The Government Central Bank provides practical and intelligent management of the financial system, ensuring a large and regulated system of credit throughout the nation. The military of Straylight is kept extremely well-funded and engages warfare only when the Greater Pacifican Alliance is endangered. First Citizen Case's role in the Greater Pacifican Order First Citizen Case is himself an important delegate in the New Pacific Order, serving as one of it's highest Foreign Affairs Officers. As Imperial Legate, he is one of the central lead bureaucrats of Pacifica's Diplomatic Corps, helping run the large institution in an efficient and intelligent manner. He also serves as one of the Pacifican Alliance's lead Representatives abroad to foreign alliances, ensuring that the glory of Pacifica continues to be propounded on all corners of Planet Bob. The Military History of Straylight Case has led Straylight for many decades as one of Pacifica's strongest and most effective national militaries. Joining shortly prior to Great War II, Straylight has participated in over 10 wars for the Greater Pacifican Empire, including Great War II, Great War III, FAN-WUT War, the Unjust War, the GPA-Continuum War, the GATO-1V War, War of the Coalition, and finally Karma War. During Pacifica's downfall as leader of the former Hegemony of Planet Bob, Straylight sustained 3 months of brutal warfare, launching 65 nuclear weapons at nations of FOK!, Ragnarok, Vanguard, Sparta, Athens, the Greenland Republic (GR), and the Global Order of Darkness (GOD). After the fighting had ceased and the Pacific Order had accepted the harshest reparations known to the Cyberverse, Straylight was occupied by foreign troops and reduced to a large, but destroyed nation. As a part of surrender terms, Straylight has pumped out over 3,800 technological goods to Pacifica's occupiers and has persisted under reparations for over 6 months. This state has made Straylightian citizens extremely agitated towards the alliances of Ex-Karma, fueling a resolve and dedication to the Pacifican alliance that is rarely seen in other nations. Future Plans for the Straylight As for the future, First Citizen Case has outlined a several point plan for his beloved comrades in Straylight once they are released from terms. The first point revolves around regaining the technology lost in the Karma War and the subsequent reparations process. While this will take a very long time, First Citizen Case is determined to rise once again to the upper echelons of Planet Bob's global rankings. Secondly, Case intends to finish equipping the Straylightian military with the greatest weaponry available by building a massive Weapons Research Complex in its Capital Keynesica. The other points on the Great Straylightian rebuilding and refocusing plan are kept state secrets, to be revealed to the World once the Greater Pacifican Alliance is released from surrender terms and rejoins the global community once again.